


Jurassic Psych: Here There Be Raptors

by PineappleHead (Rakizna)



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/PineappleHead
Summary: When Shawn finds a mysterious rock, Gus isn't too concerned.... Until the rock hatches...Shawn becomes a raptor dad.





	Jurassic Psych: Here There Be Raptors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DinerGuy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinerGuy/gifts).

> This is yet another unpublished ficlet from my archives. This one I wrote for Deej due to her great love of velociraptors. Enjoy!

Gus knew from the minute Shawn walked into the office with that weird rock that something would go wrong. Mostly because, with Shawn involved, something usually did. 

“Hey, Gus! Look what I found!” 

Just like when they were kids. (Or just like last week, when Shawn finally got that plastic spoon in the last box of Count Chocula.) 

Only this time, instead of a cereal box toy or a lost marble, Shawn was carrying that stupid rock. It was covered in dirt, like Shawn had just dug it up out of the ground, and it was a funky cylindrical shape, unlike any rock that Gus had ever actually seen.

“Wherever you found that at, you'd better put it back,” Gus said simply, not sparing it another look. 

“No way! This is the coolest rock ever! I’m gonna sell it to a geometrist for a ton of money! And then, I’m gonna blow it all on jerk chicken and nachos.” 

“It’s geologist, not geometrist, and that’s a really dumb idea.” 

Shawn nodded sagely. “You’re right. My fortune will be better spent on Mega Stuf Oreos.” 

Gus rolled his eyes, but since he was working on filling out paperwork for a new stop in his route, he didn’t really pay Shawn all that much attention. By the time he left, Shawn had fallen asleep in his chair, still cradling that stupid rock against his chest. 

Shaking his head, Gus walked out the door. 

Not ten minutes later, something stirred Shawn awake. 

He wasn’t really sure what, exactly. He didn’t think that he’d heard any noises, and it was still fairly dark inside the office with all the lights except his desk lamp turned off. 

“Gus?” he called warily. 

Then the rock in his arms began to move. 

Shawn’s eyes saucered. Resisting the urge to throw the rock across the room, he quickly dumped it onto the desk, staring at it as it began to twitch and vibrate. The rock’s movements became more and more frenetic the longer he stared, and the twitching soon became outright rolling across the desk. 

“It’s cursed!” he shrieked, stumbling backwards and tripping over his chair. When he shot back to his feet, he could see that there were cracks appearing across the surface of the rock. 

Shawn then paused and tilted his head, curious. A flashback entered his mind; being seven and going on a field trip to a local farm to get a pumpkin in October. While the class was there, they had been lucky enough to see one of the hens in the coop beside the petting zoo hatch a clutch of eggs. Those speckled brown chicken eggs had formed a pattern of cracks just like the one appearing across the surface of the rock. 

“It’s an egg,” he mused aloud. “Maybe it’s a duck or a goose! …Nah, that’s ridiculous. Ooh, maybe it’s a---” 

But Shawn never got to finish his thought because the head that suddenly poked out from the egg, covered with albumin and a big of shell, was definitely not avian. 

It was definitely reptilian. 

“Okay,” Shawn said slowly. “So it’s a lizard egg? Or a turtle?” 

Slowly, almost painfully, the tiny and weak little hatchling slid out of the egg, exposing its tiny body on the top of the desk. It was small enough to fit in the palm of Shawn’s hand, with two wide back legs and two stubby-looking forearms. It had a short tail that tapered to a delicate point, and a triangular head that ended in a beaklike mouth. Most of its body was covered in leathery, pebbled skin, but the top of its head and the ridge of its back were lined with soft downy feathers. 

Shawn had never seen an animal quite like it before. 

“Oh my Gus,” he whispered as he looked down at the lizard-bird-thing. “I just hatched a dragon!” He squealed and did a short happy dance. “I’m going to be a dragon rider!”

Then he stopped the antics and gently reached for the tiny reptilian. “It’s okay, little guy. ...Or girl. My name is Shawn. I’m going to take good care of you, I promise.” He laid his palm flat on the desk, and the creature snuffled at his skin briefly before shuffling toward the warmth. When it was fully on his palm, Shawn lifted it and cradled it beside his chest again. The reptilian snuffled at his shirt again before nuzzling its head against the warm body, as a kitten might nuzzle its mother. 

Shawn beamed. “I’m going to call you Ferdinand. Now let’s get you some food! I bet you’re hungry. Dragons eat bacon, right?” 

********************* 

As Gus unlocked the Psych office door and stepped inside, he called out, “Shawn, I hope you’re not mad at me for skipping out on you last night, but you were dead to the world.” When he didn’t get a response, he huffed. “Oh, so now you’re giving me the silent treatment? That’s really mature. I know you’re here because I saw your motorcycle outside.” 

He moved further into the room, but he didn't see Shawn anywhere. Just weird rock fragments on Shawn’s desk. “Shawn? Everything all right?” As he rounded a corner looking for Shawn, he got a glimpse of blood on the floor. 

Gus couldn’t help himself. He didn’t start retching because he was too busy screaming. 

“Whoa, Gus!” Shawn shouted. “Turn it down, will you? You’ll wake the baby!” 

Abruptly, Gus stopped screaming, backing quickly away from the blood before he threw up or fainted. “Shawn? What’s going on?” 

“I dropped a package of steaks,” Shawn replied with a shrug. “Ferdinand eats a lot.” 

“Ferdinand? Who’s Ferdinand?” 

“Dude,” Shawn whispered with barely contained glee. “I hatched a dragon!” 

Gus made a noise between a scoff and a laugh. “Of course, Shawn. Of course. Well, guess what? I’m not buying your pranks this time!” He turned to leave, but Shawn grabbed him, clamping one hand around his stomach and another over his mouth, dragging him backwards. Finally, he pushed Gus toward a makeshift cradle that he’d made out of pillows and an old orange crate. 

“Look!” 

Gus’ jaw dropped. “Uh, Shawn?” 

“I know, it’s great, right? And get this---he thinks I’m his mother! Isn’t this amazing? Dude, we have our own personal dragon!” 

“Shawn, that’s not a dragon.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“That’s a baby velociraptor.” 

“...Oh, man.” 


End file.
